Dear Diary
by Blossom Sakura
Summary: Pan is given a diary, in which she writes her most unknown secrets.
1. Betrayal

****

Dear Diary

{Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT}

[The story is in Pan's PoV]

****

Dear Diary

__

Love is the emblem of eternity

A red leather bound book, with feint ruled pages. A pure gold lock with a tiny keyhole. In other words, a diary. Okaa-san purchased this diary to express my feelings, such as love and sorrow. Love. I am a young girl in love; I've experienced the hurt and rejection one feels when their love chooses another. For I am in love with a very powerful person, a person named Trunks Vegeta Briefs.

He hates it when I call him by his full name, but it's always been fun to tease him about it. A smile always crosses his handsome features when we call him this and a laugh escapes him. His smile warms my heart; it makes me melt inside. I feel like a puddle of butter when I see his smile. I love it when he laughs, locks of his gorgeous lavender hair falling from behind his ears, across his face. His eyes sparkle mischievously. I love him, forever and always. 

I have loved him since I was quite young, though my feelings progressed from a school girl crush to full-blown when I was fourteen, when we were stuck in space together, along with my Ojii-san. It was very fun; we had all kinds of adventures. (AND I got to see him cross-dress, tee hee!)

Just thinking about him makes my heart race, skittering inside my chest, and the hole inside me becomes complete. I just wish it were me he was holding affectionately in his arms. Gosh, I wonder when I became so sagacious! You know what? I'll think I'll drop by his house and go visit Bra, whilst spying on him. It's the only way I can stop sharing beautiful dreams with you. 

Sorry I had to stop so abruptly. I'm sitting in Bra's bedroom. She is Trunks' sister and has been my best friend since I can't remember. Bra is a beautiful girl; her long turquoise coloured hair hanging just so over her shoulders and her deep blue eyes dancing as I write. She is dictating me as I write, so I must write good things about her. Would you like to speak to her?

__

Heya, Pan says I can write in here. I'm Bra and I'm just saying hi. Ooh, I wonder what she's written so far. I can just make out… Trunks…. TRUNKS?!

BRA! Don't look at my private thoughts!

__

But Panny! I'm your best friend! What have you written that is so P-R-I-V-A-T-E?

Nosy bakayarou! Stop looking in my diary before I Kamehamaha your ass! 

__

Well, gomen to you, Pan! 

Finally, Bra's stopped looking in here. It took a struggle. She's still trying to wrestle the pen off me as I write. QUIT IT BRA! Bra's stopped for now, but I can tell she has a plan. Oww! She saw what I wrote and pinched me! Kono ama! I raised one finger, a ki blast forming at the tip of it. Bra noticed what I was about to do and hid under her bed. When she heard me burst out laughing, Bra came back out with a shoe and she threw it at me. It narrowly misses my head, bouncing off her precious pink wall. Now that wall has a mark in it and Bra is almost crying. "IIE!" She screams loudly, so loudly that there is a knock on her door that disturbs her. "Come in," Bra sobs. The door opens and guess who is there? I'll give you three chances.

If you guessed, Trunks, you guessed right!

"What's all the fuss about?" He asks, noticing me. "Oh, hiya Pan. What brings you here?" "Bra, who else." I shrug, flashing him a killer smile. Though, in my head, I'm screaming, 'YOU! YOU, DAMNIT!' "Bra, why in Dende are you crying?" "I threw a shoe at Pan… and," Bra pauses, crying. "she dodged it an' it," she hiccups. "hit the wall." "NOW LOOK! IT'S RUINED!" Bra cries her eyes out. I avert my gaze away from Trunks, or I would laugh my head off.

"It's only the wall."

"But it's MY wall!"

"So?"

"TRUNKS!"

He lets a sigh escape his lips and he walks into Bra's bedroom. Trunks sits on the comfortable bed, beside me. "Konnichiwa Panny-chan." Normally, I hate it when someone calls me anything remotely close to Panny, but when Trunks does, I feel so special. "Hello Tru-chan!" I chirp. Bra raises an eyebrow at me at this exchange. "What have you got there?" Trunks asks. Inquisitive as always, I snort. "A diary Okaa-san gave me this morning. I decided not to let it go to waste, so I'm using it." I reply, a hint of a smirk on my face.

"Well… what are you writing about in there, mm?" "It's a secret," I sing, my mischievous eyes dancing. "besides, why would I let you read my personal thoughts?" I tease, holding you far away from my body. He makes a grab for you. In his pathetic attempts to read about him, he lands directly on my lap, his chin buried in my legs. I watch as he faces his crystal blue eyes toward me, in a puppy dog expression. He pouts. Ooh! When he pouts, I feel like giving in. I can't, not this time at least. 

He can't know I love him.

I **am** confused. I want to let him know, but he'll laugh it off, as if my feelings were a big joke to him. "Iie, Torankusu! You can't view this diary yet!" I hold it up as high as I can. "Paansu! Don't call me that!" "Well, don't call me that, Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" I laugh out loud, using my ki energy to float slightly higher. The next sentence he says stops me in my tracks.

"You know, you could become as famous as Anne Frank one day. With that diary of yours, I mean." 

Obviously, **he's** been reading his summer reading list. 

"Oh, there's no way. Nuh-uh." I shake my head, distracted from his words. "Yes, you could Panny-chan." I look down at him and poke out my tongue, cheekily. Bra looks on, chuckling. "Pan!" She's now wiping her eyes, ridding them of the tears. I give her a wan smile and continue floating up. Little do I know I've been floating up too high, which is what Bra was trying to warn me of. 

My head collides with the hard roof and I slip out of consciousness for a few seconds as I fall gently into someone's strong arms. When I come to, I look around, noticing that I'm in Trunks' arms. He saved me. "Arigatou." I thank him. My eyes wander and I wonder where my diary is. I see Bra, sitting in her beanbag chair with a red leather bound book. 

****

A red leather bound book.

My diary is red, and leather bound, isn't it? I claw my way out of Trunks' lap, despite the fact I was enjoying it there, and storm over to Bra, whom is just reading the first page of you. Her eyes widen after the first few sentences. She doesn't know I'm there. "BRA!" I growl. "Why have you got my diary? It's private and you know it!" "Pan…" I catch a glimpse of myself in her mirror. 

Did my eyes just flash _green_, or was I imagining it?

"I told you that you're not allowed to read it. How could you?" I find tears falling from my eyes. Great. Now I'm crying. I'm so numb. Trunks realizes that I'm crying and wraps his arms around me, cradling me in his arms gently. I feel shocked that my crush is treating me so tenderly. It's getting harder to breathe, I feel so betrayed that my friend would go through my personal things. "Pan! Listen…" I cut her off again.

"I thought you were my friend!" I scream, a little dramatically. I snatch the open diary from her lap and place it into my pocket, where it fits snugly. I wrestle myself out of Trunks' grasp and fling myself at Bra. I manage to deal a few punches and kicks before I'm pulled off of her and taken outside.

"I HATE YOU!" I hear her shriek. I can just see her examining herself in the mirror, checking for scrapes on her oh-so perfect skin. Note the sarcasm, though Diary. Trunks drags me downstairs to the front door. "Panny, what was so private in your diary that she couldn't read anyway? You guys used to tell everything to each other." "Trunks, this time I can't. This time there's something I can't tell her, in fear that she'll tell someone." "I'll see you soon Panny." "Bye Trunks." I turn around to wave to him.

The next thing happened too quickly for me to savour it, but I will always remember it in my heart. Trunks reached down, his full lips pursed, and kissed my cheek gently. I remember feeling his lips press against my skin, ever so softly. "Trunk-.." I start to say, before the shutting of the front door cuts me off.

'Why on earth did he do that?' I thought to myself, hand clamped over my cheek. I shake. It's all too much for me to take. I grin and almost skip home, I'm so happy. What an eventful day. Bra and I have a fight, but I gain a kiss from Trunks. A glorious day! Oh, thank you Kami!

At least I know I'll never have to wash that cheek again. 

Love

Pan Son

P.S. I only wish I kissed him back.

{**THIS WAS NOT THE FIRST AND LAST CHAPTER. THERE IS MORE TO COME!**}


	2. Apologies

****

Dear Diary

{Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT}

[The story is in Pan's PoV]

****

Dear Diary

I'm back, and with a vengeance. Okaa-san made me scrub my cheek clean of the kiss, once I told her. I knew I shouldn't have let it slip! At least Otou-san doesn't know, or he would've blasted Tru-chan into oblivion. Perhaps I should go over to Bra's and apologize. I mean, if _her_ diary was lying around, I probably wouldn't have resisted the temptation to read it. But then, after I think about it, I _told_ her not to read, stubbornly _forbade_ her to. It's not fair! I'm torn between my privacy and my best friend… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'm off to Bra's!

I'm sitting outside, by the river, watching the water flow gently through the path it has formed over time. I did go over to Bra's. This is what happened. I walked up the Briefs' path, thinking about what I would say to Bra when I saw her… _if_ I saw her. I pressed the doorbell, and a voice came over the intercom. 

"Welcome to Capsule Corporation. This is Bra Briefs speaking. Who might be there?"

It was **Bra**! It took all I had from smashing through the doors to charge upstairs and shake her. 

"Uh… hi… Bra? It's me, Pan. Can I talk to you?" 

I heard heavy breathing, then a resounding click, which kept ringing in my ears, as Bra used the intercom to hang up on me. But I also heard the familiar sound of a key being turned in the door. The door opened, slowly. When it was fully open, I looked around, expecting to see someone of the Briefs' family, standing there, to greet me with a cheerful smile. But **no one** was there. It was like a ghost had opened it.

Either that or someone had unlocked the door, then ran off.

I tentatively took steps inside the large manor, feeling afraid and nervous. I can hear you; "She's bluffing!" You scoff to yourself. It's true, I was scared. No lights were turned on and the house was completely pitch black. I used my power as a Z Warrior to form a little ki ball above my finger, hovering a few centimetres above. There! Now I could see!

Using my little "flashlight", I crept quietly upstairs, as if a monster were out to get me, hiding in the Briefs' house. When at the top, I looked around, hoping to see Bra, or even Trunks, standing in the hall by themselves. But no, all I saw was a creamy white door closing shut. Taking a closer look, I realized whose door it was.

Bra's.

I opened her bedroom door and stepped in. I was met with the everyday pink walls, the beanbag chair in the corner of the room, Bra's dresser with the chip in it (from when we were playing in here one day, when we were kids, I tripped over and cut my tooth on it, causing a chip to form) and her comfortable bed with two pillows on it. Standing in the middle of the room, looking madder than Buu without ice cream, was Bra Vegeta Briefs, arms folded, glaring angrily at me.

"Bra." I started speaking. "What?" This word was almost inaudible from behind her gritted teeth. "Bra, I'm sorry I went agro at you yesterday. I'm sorry, really I am. But I _did_ tell you not to look in my diary, because of everything private in it. And, from what you read yesterday, you obviously know what was so private." A hint of madness slipped into my voice as I apologized to my long time best friend.

You could've cut the anxiousness in the room with a butter knife.

"Pan. What you did was mean and nasty, but I do forgive you. You are my best friend and there's no one to talk to, without you by my side. I'm the one who should be sorry for reading your diary in the first place." She replied. I smiled happily; knowing this incident had brought us closer. She enveloped me in a warm hug. 

"It's good to have you back, my friend." I said, a grin spreading across my face. I broke off the hug and sat down on the bed. Bra followed me, sitting right beside me. "So what's this about you liking Trunks?" 

I felt my face redden, until I felt like a tomato with hair. I grabbed one of Bra's pillows and buried my face in it. I screamed. "AGGGH!" "You _do_ like him. I thought what was in your diary was a joke." Bra laughed. "It wasn't. I've liked him since I was fourteen, when we went up into space!" Her eyes widened. "You really are serious, girl!" "Hai." I giggled, a rare sight for me. "YATTA!" She screamed. "Now I can be a bridesmaid!" 

The door opened, not unlike yesterday. And who was it? 

TRUNKS!

"What are screaming about?" Trunks asked us, looking weary. 'He must be working.' I thought to myself. I glanced sideways at Bra, hoping she'll keep my secret. I saw her biting her lip, containing herself. "Nothing, Trunksie! Just girl talk! BYE!" Bra shoved him outside. "BRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A loud voice shrieked from downstairs. "What, Kaa-san?" "We're going now!" "OKAY!" 

Bra turned to me. "I forgot to tell you that we were going to meeting the whole family has to go to, except Tou-san, of course." She rolled her pretty blue eyes, waving to me as she steps outside. "Later!" "Konbanwa!" I replied, opening her window and jumping out. I used my chi to gravitate myself a few metres from the ground. I flew away, pressing forward until the CC was no more.

And that's what happened. I got my best friend back, so I'm happy. Now there's not much to say. You know, when I got this, I thought I would hate it, but really, it's so good for venting your feelings out in.

Love

Pan Son


End file.
